runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Spirits of the Elid
Dettagli * 37 * 37 * 37 *Capacità di sconfiggere 3 golems di livello 75 |items= *Alcuni coins per comprare Waterskins, uno Shantay pass e per pagare alcune corse su Magic Carpet (circa 2000 coins dovrebbero bastare). Al posto delle waterskins si può usare l'Enchanted water tiara *Una Law rune *Un'Air rune *Un Needle *1 o 2 Threads *Un'arma con attacco crush (consigliata la spear perché permette tutti gli stili di attacco richiesti) *Un'arma con attacco stab (consigliata la spear perché permette tutti gli stili di attacco richiesti) *Un'arma con attacco slash (consigliata la spear perché permette tutti gli stili di attacco richiesti) *Una light source (tipo Torch, Mining helmet o Bullseye lantern) o un Seer's Headband *Un Tinderbox *Un Knife (acquistabile allo Shanty Pass) *Una Rope (venduta allo Shanty Pass) *Un Bow (opzionale,può essere trovato durante la quest) *Arrows (opzionali, possono essere raccolti durante la quest) *Una Pickaxe (opzionale, può essere trovata durante la quest) Raccomandati: *Prayer potions e/o Food per il combattimento. |kills= 3 Golems di livello 75. }} Walkthrough DEVI AVER SETTATO LA MAGIA SULLO SPELLBOOK NORMALE PER COMPLETARE QUESTA QUEST. Per iniziare questa quest, vai a Nardah. Come arrivare # Il modo più veloce è usare il Fairy ring di codice D-L-Q e dirigersi a sud. # Attraversa lo Shantay Pass, prendi il Magic carpet per Pollnivneach, poi quello più a sud per Nardah. Questo metodo costa circa 405 coins (205 se hai completato la quest The Feud; 155 se indossi il ring of charos(a)). # Dirigiti ad est dello Shantay Pass fino a raggiungere il fiume Elid. Seguilo verso sud fino ad arrivare ad un ponte. Attraversalo e continua a sud fino a Nardah. Questo metodo costa solo 5 coins (il prezzo per lo shantay pass), ma è più lungo. A Nardah Una volta a Nardah, devi parlare con Awusah the Mayor per iniziare la quest. Ti racconterà della maledizione pendente sulla città, a causa della quale non c'è più acqua. Vai alla casa a nord di quella del sindaco e parla con Ghaslor the Elder. Ti darà il testo di una ballata. Leggilo e recati al santuario a nord della fontana prosciugata (praticamente ad ovest della casa di Ghaslor the Elder). Con il telekinetic grab prendi l'ancestral key dall'area recintata ad est e cerca nell'armadio a muro i torn robes. Troverai sia il pezzo di sopra che quello di sotto, prendi entrambi. Usa ago e filo per ripararli, così diventeranno robes of elidinis. Il combattimento Se pensi di avere bisogno di cibo e/o prayer potions per combattere contro i golems, assicurati di portarli con te. Ciascun golem è vulnerabile solo ad un determinato stile di combattimento e una hasta o una spear possono essere utili, perché li permettono tutti. Lascia Nardah e vai a nord-ovest finché non arriverai alle sponde del River Elid; seguile verso nord fino ad arrivare ad una cascata alla sorgente del fiume (è a nord del ponte doppio). Se non li hai già, lungo il cammino avrai la possibilità di raccogliere bronze arrows, una bronze pickaxe e uno shortbow, in quest'ordine. Quando raggiungerai l'ingresso del Water Ravine Dungeon, entraci usando la tua rope sulle radici pendenti sulla cascata. Una volta dentro, dovrai aprire una porta sbarrata. Per farlo devi indossare i robes of elidinis e utilizzare l'ancestral key. Superata la porta, ne vedrai altre tre ad est. Ognuna di esse è sorvegliata da un golem di livello 75, vulnerabile ad un certo tipo di attacco e immune a tutti gli altri. I 3 golems sono stati programmati per fare la guardia alle porte. Per liberare il corso d'acqua, devi sconfiggere i golems e risolvere i puzzle che troverai oltre le porte. *Appena provi ad aprire la porta sud, apparirà il White golem, debole contro lo stab. Uccidilo, poi ripulisci, con il thieving, il corso d'acqua oltre la porta. *Il Grey golem della stanza ad est è vulnerabile contro lo slash; apparirà quando cercherai di aprire la relativa porta. Una volta ucciso, libera il canale usando la tua pickaxe. *Dietro la porta a nord-est si nasconde il Black golem, debole contro gli attacchi crush (o pummel). Uccidilo, poi entra nella stanza. Vedrai un piccolo bersaglio dall'altro lato del corso d'acqua: distruggilo colpendolo con arco e frecce (ha 10 LP), così ripulirai il canale. Dopo aver liberato tutti e 3 i canali, la porta a nord si aprirà. Entra, gira attorno al laghetto e parla con uno degli spiriti (Nirrie, Tirrie o Hallak). Si rivolgeranno a te come se la loro mente fosse una: per rompere la maledizione dovrai ritrovare la sacra statua di Elidinis e riportarla al tempio di Nardah. È possibile rimanere bloccato quando esci dalla caverna. Per evitarlo, porta sempre un teleport oppure usa l'home teleport spell. Pace, finalmente Torna a Nardah e parla nuovamente con il mayor, ti spiegherà che hanno gettato la statua in un crepaccio ad ovest della città. Già che ti trovi lì, prendi le scarpe del sindaco, le trovi vicino alla porta, e rimuovine le suole con il coltello (nota bene: per farlo devi uscire dalla casa; se provi a tagliarle dentro sarai sgridato). Dirigiti ad ovest del general store di Nardah finché non arriverai ad una larga crepa. Per entrarci devi avere una light source, altrimenti sarai mangiato vivo da piccoli insetti. Infilati nel crepaccio usando la rope, e ti ritroverai in una stanza piena di snakes, con una porta a nord. Aprila e parla con il Genio (il fratello cattivo di quello del random event). Ti chiederà le suole del sindaco in cambio della statua: dagliene una e riavrai l'artefatto. Per completare la quest, vai allo Shrine to Elidinis (leggermente a nord della fontana cittadina di Nardah) e poggia la statua di Elidinis sull'apposito piedistallo. Ricompensa *2 quest points *8000 prayer xp *1000 thieving xp *1000 magic xp *Accesso alla fontana di Nardah e al tempio: pregare alla statua ricaricherà i tuoi prayer points e farà risalire i tuoi LP, con in più un boost temporaneo *Robe of elidinis Trivia *Il genio cattivo chiederà "souls" e il personaggio gli darà "soles". È un gioco di parole: il genio si riferisce all'anima di una persona, il giocatore gli darà le suole. *Se si affronta la quest su un server non-inglese, il dialogo con il genio cambia notevolemente e sparisce il gioco di parole soul/sole. *La "stanza piena di serpenti" incontrata alla fine della quest è un possibile tributo al film I predatori dell'Arca Perduta. *Se esamini il genio, leggerai: "Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space." È un riferimento ad Aladdin di Disney. *Dopo la quest puoi rubare nuovamente le scarpe del sindaco per indossarle. *Dopo la quest puoi tornare nuovamente dagli Spiriti per apprendere altro della storia di Nardah. *Se apri una delle porte mentre il Golem che hai sconfitto sta morendo, ne apparirà un altro. *Dopo aver ucciso il Golem grigio, quando rimuovi le ostruzioni con la tua pickaxe, leggerai nel text box la frase "you swing your pick at the rock.", anche se non ci sono rocce visibili. *Se hai almeno 40 Prayer, il Mayor ti spiegherà come un Saradomin priest possa proteggersi dalle frecce. *Se provi a prendere la lampada nella stanza del Genio, ti griderà: "Hey get your hands off of my house!". Se provi a prenderla con un telegrab, leggerai il testo: "Hey, no casting spells on my house!". Music *Spirits of the Elid *The Genie